


The Deku-tastic Adventures of Izuku and Katsuki

by Hilarity_ensues



Category: Rick and Morty, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa is just done with this shit, Author regrets nothing, Bakugou Katsuki Needs a Hug, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Izuku is Rick, Katsuki is Morty, Midoriya is an alcoholic, Midoriya is an asshole, Midoriya is clearly fucked up, Midoriya is drunk af, RIP Grapejuice, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 18:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14142213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarity_ensues/pseuds/Hilarity_ensues
Summary: Deku disappeared into a space portal after "taking a swan dive off the roof" of his middle school.A year later, or what seems like a century for Deku, he randomly portals into Class 1-A and kidnaps Katsuki to be his "Morty". Katsuki's would never look at his childhood friend the same ever again...





	The Deku-tastic Adventures of Izuku and Katsuki

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I thought of an interesting idea to combine both My Hero Academia with Rick and Morty. I wanted to experiment and see what would happen to Izuku if he had Rick's personality (more or less, I kinda wanted to torture KAtsuki by bringing him on a traumatizing space adventure...). 
> 
> Since I wrote this to get an diea out of my head, I'm not even sure if I will add more chapters. Maybe in the future... who knows? Well, feel free to comment and tell me what you think.
> 
> Note: Read Izuku's voice in Morty's voice.

_Fuck hero law courses. Fuck Aizawa. Fuck U.A._

Bakugou Katsuki sat with his feet on his desk, half asleep. Despite taking notes, he felt as if he had to drag his hand across the page to even scribble. And class was already 5 minutes in. Fan-fucking-cunt-tastic. 

When he felt as if was going to implode from boredom, he heard a crash. Everyone quickly turned their heads to look at the ugly spaceship that came out of nowhere. Apparently the windows were somehow intact. 

"Everyone, ready your quirks and stand-by," Eraserhead's eyes we're already glowing red, and his capture scarf was loose.

As everyone stood alert, they then froze when they saw a teenager in a lab coat stepped out. He had green disheveled hair, fluorescent blue drool, and a pair of eye bags. He sauntered slowly, as if he had woken up from 10 hang-overs, and gave the entire class a once-over until he was startled by...

"Fucking Deku?! What the fuck?"

Everyone turned to Katsuki. It was already mind blowing that some green fucker with a spaceship crashed into class out of nowhere, but apparently not mind-blowing enough since the class spaz happened to be acquainted with that green fucker.

"Oh... _burp..._ Kacchan? Is that... _burp_... you? Huh, it's been... _uruuuuuup..._ a fucking while huh? Fuuuuuck, wow, you look hot."

"Don't move."

Deku's eyes slid towards Eraserhead.

"I don't know who you are or where you've come from, but I'm not letting you near any of my students. In fact, you just killed Mineta Minoru when you crash landed, so don't think I'm going to let you go."

" _Buuuurp...._ Wow, I killed someone. Huh, probably explains why my Jordans are wet. Well plus-fucking-ultra. Oh, hey, are you Eraser- _burp-_ head?  _Buuuuurp_  You can stop using your quirk, I'm quirkless ya stupid fucker."

He then quickly withdrew a gun and used it to suspend the entire class in mid-air. While nonchalantly ignoring everyone else, he took out his space-punk cell phone, and which let out a loud beep when pointed at Katsuki. 

"Perrrrrf- _burp-_ ect. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to be taking this blond man-cunt with me. See-buuurp- yeah."

And with that, the greenette pulled Katsuki into his space car, then opened up a portal, and flew away. Of course, not without releasing class 1-A from suspended animation.

"Aizawa-Sensei," asked Eijirou, "what the heck was that?"

"Sensei, are you going to call for help? Mineta's dead".

Eraserhead just stared at his class and then crawled back into his sleeping bag. He was clearly not payed enough to deal with this shit. But hey, at least the grape juice fucker was dead.

_[Cue Rick and Morty Opening Sequence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xCdfDvcDfn4)._

 

 

 

 


End file.
